An Unexpected Reunion
by dramioneotp
Summary: Claire and Einar never met again when Claire left to find her son... or did she not remember what happened 4 years after she finally found her son? Set 5 years after Claire finally found Gabe. I know that the giver series isn't really popular but I always wanted Einar and Claire to get together. This book isn't based on "the giver" but the last book of the series, "son"
1. Chapter 1

_ "I will miss you, Water Claire," Einar said. "I will never forget you, Fierce Einar," Claire replied. They both smiled at the long-ago names. Then he kissed her, turned away, and reached for his stick. She would not see him again._

It's been 5 years since Claire last saw Einar. She would keep replaying her last moments she shared with Einar before her journey to find her son. She deeply wanted to see him again but she knew that it would be impossible due to the treacherous path and his missing foot.

Claire is content with her life though. She has finally found her son, Gabe. But her life would be truly complete if she was with Einar. Her first, last, and only love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Everything is set 5 years after Claire found her son. So if you are confused, last chapter was when Claire left to find Gabe. While in this chapter, the flashback is set 4 years after Claire found Gabe.**

It's been 1 years since Einar last saw Claire.

FLASHBACK:

_Einar walked towards the little old woman that resembles a lot like Claire. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know a girl named Claire?" he asked. "I am Claire." The old woman replied. As she looked up she recognizes the man's face but can't remember who he was, the memory is very vague. "Water Claire?" he asked. And at that moment, everything made sense. "E-… E-… Einar?" she asked hesitantly but a slight smile etched on her face. He too smiled and hugged Claire. He buried his face into Claire's grey, course hair and murmured "I miss you" over and over again. Tears gathered in the corners of their eyes and when they pulled apart from their embrace, Einar worked up all his courage and kissed Claire. The couple closed their eyes, trying to savor every moment they have together. Einar didn't care if he was kissing an old woman who now represents Claire. All that matters now is that he finally has Claire in his arms after 4 long years. _

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

Einar is determined to find Claire again and he will do everything in his power to be reunited with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Einar has intensely trained Andras for 5 years now. The minute Claire left to find Gabe, he made a plan to find her. So, he thought up candidates that will carry him to Claire. Tall Andras was the perfect person. He was tall, he was strong, and has the perfect body build so Einar doesn't have to push him as hard as he pushed Claire while training. However, there were many problems. Andras has farm to tend, a wife to support, and a child to care for. Although Andras had a brief infatuation with Claire, she was still his friend and will help Einar find her. So here they are, training to find Claire a second time. While Andras was running with 3 sacks filled with heavy rocks (which was an equivalent to Einar's weight), Einar was thinking back 1 year ago when he found Claire.

FLASHBACK:

_Andras was carrying Einar on his back through the whole journey when the Trademaster came. "Halt!" The Trademaster said. Andras and Einar had nothing to trade which made them worried. "I know who you are Einar, I was the one who broke off your feet. Who is your companion?" He asked while looking and Andras. "I am Andras." Andras said. "What could I trade from you Andras and Einar?" "I'm sorry but we don't have anything" "Don't have anything? What is this then?" The Tradmaster said as he pulled out the knapsack Einar and Andras had packed for the journey. "I will trade knapsack for directions to Claire" Einar said defiantly. "I agree." The Trademaster said with a smirk. He would have a better trade the next time around. The Trademaster took the sack and led the pair to where Claire was. _

_When they finally found her the Trademaster disappeared. Einar walked towards the little old woman that resembles a lot like Claire. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know a girl named Claire?" he asked. "I am Claire." The old woman replied. As she looked up she recognizes the man's face but can't remember who he was, the memory is very vague. "Water Claire?" he asked. And at that moment, everything made sense. "E-… E-… Einar?" she asked hesitantly but a slight smile etched on her face. He too smiled and hugged Claire. He buried his face into Claire's grey, course hair and murmured "I miss you" over and over again. Tears gathered in the corners of their eyes and when they pulled apart from their embrace, Einar worked up all his courage and kissed Claire. The couple closed their eyes, trying to savor every moment they have together. Einar didn't care if he was kissing an old woman who now represents Claire. All that matters now is that he finally has Claire in his arms after 4 long years. _

_Einar and Claire spent the whole week together however, Andras had to go back home to his family and Einar had to tend the sheeps before they give birth. So reluctantly, Einar and Andras set off to go back home. However, at the peak of their journey, the Trademaster came back. "I see that you found Claire. Now what are you going to trade this time?" "We don't know" they both replied. "You don't know? How about we erase the memories that Claire has from the past week in exchange for a safe travel? I see that the slope has changed drastically and is quite dangerous." He said with a smirk. The Trademaster will never change his mind about this exchange and both Einar and Andras could see that. So, the pair reluctantly accepted the offer._

End of flashback.

**_Author's note: so, there you go guys! You finally found out the first part of what happened to Claire and Einar's journey. Want to know what happens in the next chapter? (stop reading now if you don't) key words: "2nd journey"_**


End file.
